


Bathroom Breaks? Who Needs 'em?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Peeing in Public, Pissing in Public, Watersports, jess really had to go and she didnt care where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jess and Sam are in class and she realizes a little too late that she really has to go, and the professor doesn't let anyone leave. So they have to get a little creative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the person that wanted a story like my Destiel classroom fics but with Stanford Era Jess and Sam :) I do take requests if y'all have them... it just might take a while for me to get to them. College and all that. I really couldn't think of a title for this, sorry hahah.

Jessica walked into class, sitting in the back row and just watching the people fill in. She didn’t really care about this class as much, it was just an extra class that she was taking to fill up her schedule. It was a large class, in huge classroom filled with padded seats in rows with desks attached to them. She flipped up the desk and put down her notebook so she could start taking notes, smiling when Sam took a seat next to her. As the lecture started she felt a small pressure in her bladder, but she ignored it. She was sure she could hold it and she’d have to anyways, this professor was very strict on no one leaving once it started for any reason once so ever. 

She started taking notes on what the professor was saying, but she started to realize she might have to pee a little more than she originally thought. Jessica prided herself to try and stay as hydrated as she could, that was something she tried to do even before she started to date that health buff Sam Winchester, but it did tend to make her have to pee pretty often. And it had been a good few hours and a few large bottles of water since her last trip to the bathroom. And damn was it catching up to her. She shifted in her seat as she tried to stay comfortable, but it was seeming to start to become a worthless effort. 

Time ticked by and the pressure just kept growing, her light colored jeans starting to feel tight around her waist. She shifted again, groaning softly when her stomach bumped the desk. Sam gave her a look at the noise and she looked over at him, looking a little pained. “I have to pee,” she whispered. She kept moving a bit before she gave up on taking notes and shoved her notebook in her bag, putting down the desk so she had more room. She finally crossed her legs, starting to feel a little more secure. 

That, of course, didn’t last very long. She felt like her impossibly full bladder was still filling up and she didn’t know how she was going to last the lecture. “Sam,” she whispered. “I _really_ have to pee,” she said, hoping he could tell how serious she was. He looked her over and nodded, leaning in. 

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked softly. “You can’t leave without him yelling at you,” Sam pointed out.

“You’re right,” she groaned. Jessica felt the liquid in her abdomen start to move down a bit and she started to panic a little when she felt it start to press at the end of her urethra, threatening to slip out. She shoved her hands between her legs, trying to put as much pressure as she could without making a scene. “I’m gonna piss myself,” she worried, looking up at Sam with wide eyes. Jessica let out a small gasp when she moved again, a small warmth on her hand as she leaked a little. “Fuck, I leaked,” she admitted, carefully checking to make sure there was no sign of it on her pants. 

When she spread her legs to see if there was any wetness on her jeans her body let go again and she moaned softly at the feeling, a dark wet spot appearing between her legs before she could stop it. Sam’s eyes went slightly wide as he watched her, he couldn’t believe how much she obviously had to go. “Hold on baby,” he whispered, but it was obvious that wouldn’t help. She stopped but he knew it was just a matter of time before she leaked again and he knew she wouldn’t want to wet herself like this. He reached into his bag and pulled out an empty thermal cup, it was the largest one he could find in the store and he always carried it to keep cold water in. “Here, you think you can try to pee in here without people seeing?” he asked, 

Jessica bit her lip, her legs squeezed together tightly. She really didn’t want to pee in a crowded classroom, but she knew it was either this or she peed her pants. She nodded and she looked around before she carefully pulled down her jeans and her panties right there where anyone could see. She was shaking with her effort to try and keep the pee in, but she was failing. Small droplets were falling out of her and soaking up into the cloth seat of the classroom. She squeaked almost a little too loud when she let out a quick stream into the fabric, but it felt so good. She wanted to keep going, and she almost did before she remembered the cup. She took it from her boyfriend and she scooted her ass to the edge of the seat, dribbling a little onto the floor before she spread her legs and placed the cup between them. 

Jessica wasted no time before she opened the floodgates, it wasn’t like she had any choice anyways. She really had to go. She heard her strong stream hit the side of the aluminum cup, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was the intense pleasure she was feeling from finally emptying her bladder. She rested her head on the back of the seat in front of her, moaning as her bladder constricted. If she was going to be honest with herself, it was a little bit of a turn on. Getting that desperate and then just exposing herself around people like this and peeing where anyone could see. 

When she finally felt her bladder empty and her streak weaken before stopping, she sat there with it between her legs for just a little bit longer just to be sure. She looked over at Sam with a small blush, removing the cup from between her legs and sitting back slightly without pulling up her pants just yet. The cup was a little more than halfway full, which was impressive for the size of the cup. She handed it back over to Sam, biting her lip. “Thanks, babe,” she said and he blushed slightly.

“No problem. But now I kinda have to go too,” he admitted, squeezing himself with one hand. Jessica bit her lip harder, looking him over.

“You think you could go without overfilling the cup?” she asked and he seemed to think for a moment before nodding. ”Alright then, come on. I’ll hold it for you,” she assured. Sam seemed to be a little torn about it but he just nodded again and reached into his pants, pulling out his cock and aiming it into the cup. He looked around before letting out a thick stream into her piss with a soft groan. She watched him as he let go, knowing the exact pleasure he was feeling in the moment. He pissed until the cup was completely full and he carefully put the top on before setting it on the ground. He tucked himself back in and went back to focus on the lecture, though it didn’t go unnoticed to him that she didn’t pull up her pants until the last possible moment. 

“Maybe we should make this a more regular thing,” Sam offered, whispering into her ear with a small smirk.


End file.
